Years in movie
Highest-grossing films The top ten films released in 2012 by worldwide gross are as follows: The Hunger Games was the first film since Avatar to place at No. 1 for four consecutive weekends at the North American box office. After being re-released in 3-D in 2012, two films reached significant milestones: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace grossed $1.027 billion, becoming the eleventh film to surpass the $1 billion mark, and Titanic grossed $2.185 billion, becoming the second film to surpass the $2 billion mark, following Avatar. For the first time in history, four films that were released during the same year reached $1 billion. The Avengers grossed $1.511 billion and is the third highest-grossing film worldwide (twelfth film to reach $1 billion). Skyfall grossed over $1.1 billion and is the ninth highest-grossing film worldwide (fourteenth film to reach $1 billion). The Dark Knight Rises grossed $1.084 billion and is the tenth highest-grossing film worldwide (thirteenth film to reach $1 billion). The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey grossed over $1.017 billion and is the seventeenth highest-grossing film worldwide (fifteenth film to reach $1 billion). Two other films (Ice Age: Continental Drift and Breaking Dawn – Part 2) are also among the 50 highest-grossing films of all time. Ice Age: Continental Drift has become the eighth highest grossing animated film and Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted is the eleventh highest grossing animated film. Four other films (Brave, Wreck-It Ralph, The Lorax, and Hotel Transylvania) are also among the top 50 highest-grossing animated films. 2012 box office records *It has the greatest number of films crossing the $1 billion mark, with four films. It is also the second year, after 2010, in which two films released by the same studio have grossed over $1 billion, the studio being Warner Bros. in this case. * With 226 million admissions (1,900 million USD) in the world for French films in 2012 (582 films released in 84 countries), including 82 million admissions in France (700 million USD), 2012 was the fourth best year since 1985. With 144 million admissions outside of France (1,200 million USD), 2012 was the best year since at least 1994 (since Unifrance collects data), and the French cinema reached a market share of 2.95% of worldwide admissions and of 4.86% of worldwide sales. Three films particularly contributed to this record year: Taken 2, The Intouchables and The Artist. In 2012, films shot in French ranked 4th in admissions (145 million) behind films shot in English (more than a billion admissions in the US alone), Hindi (?: no accurate data but estimated at 3 billion for the whole India/Indian languages) and Chinese (275 million in China plus a few million abroad), but above films shot in Korean (115 million admissions in South Korea plus a few millions abroad) and Japanese (102 million admissions in Japan plus a few million abroad, a record since 1973 et its 104 million admissions). French-language movies ranked 2nd at in export (outside of French-speaking countries) after films in English.